


SR-1

by Candasaurus



Series: Soriku Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Soriku - Freeform, just a night in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Who knew magic could be so loud?Well, it keeps Sora awake while he stays at the Mysterious Tower. He can't sleep, so he wanders. The tower can take you from where you want to go, to keep you going in circles, and sometimes puts you right where you need to be.-
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	SR-1

**Author's Note:**

> Titles? What are those? (I honestly just... brain farted on that, I am terrible with titles if they're not the first thing I come up with)
> 
> Just a drabble that happened. No real plot I was aiming for.  
> letting out some tiny plot bunnies out that I might visit later.  
> so.  
> gotta feed myself sometimes.

Sora didn’t hate the Mysterious Tower. He didn’t. In fact, he enjoyed exploring and discovering all the different magical properties the enchanted building had to offer. There was no telling how often he got lost, only to end up right outside of his assigned room, the entrance,or even the office of Yen Sid himself. Hardly a dull moment in terms of discovery learning of new, different spells.

He didn’t hate it. But it never felt homey. And now, a constant hum of magic echoed through the halls. He didn’t use to notice, but after advancing his skills, as Donald’s rare praise said, “A fine mage in the making,” it’s like a constant ringing in his ears. Something Donald also said he would have to learn to adjust to, but for now, it kept him awake. 

So, he wandered. Walking down the endless staircases, tracing the swirls on the walls, watching the glitter of magic trailing after his fingertips. The sparkles swirling on charged currents until they faded. It reminded him of Tinkerbell’s fairy dust, and vaguely wondered how closely related they were.

They didn’t stay here often, and though he’d never say it out loud, he was glad. He appreciated Yen Sid’s wisdom and guidance, and the provisions he offered. But he always left feeling a little worse about himself. Now, he knew the old master only wanted what was best for him, and even said he had confidence in him. But sometimes, it just didn’t seem that way. 

The constant hammering down of his failures, never once bringing up any of the good he’s done. Berating him for interfering with world order too often. He’s gotten better about that, he has. He still doesn’t know what transpired between Rapunzel and Eugene during the time they were separated, he still doesn’t know who that guy who carried Elsa away was.

He did however show off a little too much in San Fransokyo… But it felt so nice to be admired and praised for the skills he’s worked so hard for, to gain back the strength he had lost. And in such a short time. Yet, he supposed it wasn’t enough.

Huffing as he passed through another corridor, he really needed to stop thinking about it. It wasn’t helping his mood at all. 

The sound of a screaming kettle jarred him out of whatever his next thought was. 

‘ _Oh, I must be near the kitchen… It’s so late though, Who? Oh!_ ’ And just like that, his spirits raised, smile on his face as he hurried down the hall, turning into the room that held the source of his joy.

“Riku!” he tried to keep his voice to a temperate volume.

Riku half-turned from the counter so he wouldn’t spill the steaming water from his cup. “Hey you. What are you doing up so late?”

“ I could ask you the same thing!” He shimmied around the island to get closer, for such a large tower, the kitchen was quite modest. “Did you just get here?”

Steeping his teabag, he fully turned now. “Yeah, just a bit ago. Mickey already went to go pass out. That last ride was a bumpy one. Want a cup?” Riku reached to grab another mug as Sora hmed in response.

Sora shuffled the counter top to find the honey that always seemed to be elusive, “The heartless in the lanes between have been getting aggressive. Not very comforting. I need to make a repair to one of my engines tomorrow. There was one next to the last world we went to that almost broke it off completely!”

They leaned against the tiny island, leaning just so their arms were against the other’s. “Must have gotten you by surprise, you’re a very skilled pilot.” 

His face flushed at Riku’s compliment. If Riku said it, he meant it. It made his heart swell. “Maybe, it was huge though! Like an industrial train! It took forever to take down.”

“Shame I couldn’t have seen that, I could learn a thing or two. I still have a hard time with the boosters.”

“Mickey’s ship is a floating piece of shrapnel, and you know it.”   
  
A genuine laugh. Just what he was going for. Riku’s smile was brighter than any star. “Hey now, don’t tell him that, that’s his baby.”   
  
“Then he’s a neglective father, I’m surprised it’s still flying. Don’t think I didn’t hear that stall last time you guys left. Cid would have an aneurysm.”

\- 

Laughter and several Gummi Ship horror story exchanges later, Riku yawned. “We should go to bed.”

“Yeah…” Sora looked forlornly at his empty mug, spinning it slowly. 

Riku eyed him for a few moments, studying, looking. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“...No. It’s the same as the last time… I’m just- I don’t know. Sorry…” He started to curl into himself, gripping his mug just a little too hard. 

“Hey, no.” Riku pried his hand away from his cup to link with his own. “Don’t be, OK? It’s alright to feel the way you do. You have every right to be frustrated.”

Sora looked up at Riku, their eyes bearing into each other. They could feel the exhaustion the other had, the restlessness held in the bags under their eyes. This war was wearing them down. And being apart was the worst part. 

“When was the last time you slept, Sora?” His thumb rubbing soothingly. 

“...Few nights ago…”

“Why didn’t you call me? Did you have a nightmare?”

He bit his lip, and eyes wandered as he thought of how to explain the last few dreams he had. “I did, but I didn’t? It’s like… they weren’t mine. Like they belonged to someone else” Looking at their linked hands, he squeezed. “But it was absolutely terrifying all the same. Like reliving the worst part of someone’s life. Have you… looked at my recent updates in the Journal?” 

“The ones about the Factory? Is… Is this about that one guy?” Riku always managed to put things together so quickly.    
  
“I think… whoever he was looking for… it was his nightmares… or… his memories. And that just makes it so much worse.” Tears welled in his eyes, recounting the vicious exchange of words between the two entities in the dream. The one, Vanitas? He was so violent, and malicious, but his words screamed of loneliness and desperation. He just couldn’t bring himself to say them out loud.

He wouldn’t have to though. “Would you like me to dive in and see?” 

Sora nodded. “If I can ever get some sleep here. It’s too loud.”

A comically confused look crossed Riku’s face, eliciting a much needed laugh from Sora. Then changed to one of understanding. “Ooh, you mean the magic? I’ll show you a little trick.”

This got his attention immediately. “You know how to stop it?!” 

A chuckle, “No, but I know how to hush it.” Gripping his shoulders to face him, he reached up both his hands over Sora’s ears, and with a little snap, the constant thrum that had been banging against his ear drums since they got here stopped.

Silence. All he could hear was the soft breathing coming from Riku.

“Oh sweet, beautiful mercy.” bringing his hands to rest on Riku’s, cupping his face. “Hallelujah. I could cry Riku, I really could.”

“It doesn’t work for long, so just for when you go to sleep.” Voice soft, and affectionate, palms cupping his cheeks.

Sora sighed in relief, “I’ll take what I can get.” 

A heavy wave of tired hit him with full force. He sagged a bit, lids heavy as he and Riku shared a look. He was smiling so softly at him. These rare moments they shared now, Sora tried to ingrain them into memory. Etch them into his heart. Something to reflect back on during his bad days.

Riku’s thumbs massaged the creases of his brow, fingers against his scalp and temples. “You keep furrowing your brow like that, you’re going to get permanent creases.” He teased.

“What about you, Mr. Frowny?” His voice slurred as his body finally started to relax. Maybe it finally knew it should rest, or maybe that was just the affect Riku had on him. It knew it was safe and in good hands. Literally.

“We both know I’m immune to wrinkles. I have a foolproof beauty regimen.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”   
  
“Can’t tell you, you’re not a fool, this is ''foolproof ``.''

“Ha. ha. Well, can this fool guide me to the nearest bed? I’m turning into goo.” He emphasized as he squished his face against Riku’s hands. 

The warmth radiating from Riku was lulling him to sleep, he was going to fall over. “I’ll do you one better.” And in typical Riku Fashion, he was swept up, and carried effortlessly out of the kitchen. Always finding ways to show off how strong he was. 

Or.. maybe he was just light. He knew he didn’t weigh what he was supposed to… He shakes that thought away and decides to just bury his face in Riku’s shoulder. Breathing in his scent greedily. Every moment counts. 

He was being set on a bed before he knew it, and tucked in with plush blankets. He almost dozed off completely when the telltale of Riku’s Keyblade chimed in his ears. Blinking his eyes open, he reached out for him. 

“Don’t dive… just sleep next to me?”

Dismissing his Keyblade and crawling next to Sora, “what about those nightmares?”   
  
“I’ll deal. Might not even have them…” voice trailing off as sleep seeped into his bones.

He could feel Riku burrowing himself next to him, pulling himself closer, linking their hands together, squeezing lightly.

“Okay. But I’m going in the moment I suspect something. You need your rest Sora.”

“And so do you.” He squeezed back. “Now, where’s my goodnight kiss?” His eyes blurry with they battle of staying awake.

Riku’s slight hesitation is noticeable, but he doesn’t fault him for it. He was still getting used to the idea that Sora returned his feelings, and in full force. He just needed some more convincing that it was real. 

So, in typical Sora fashion, his face did the work for him, and he puckered his lips. Comically, but in full seriousness.

Riku’s smile was the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes. The gentle brush of lips against his sent sparks up and down his body. Leaving a tingly sensation in his toes and warmth spreading through his limbs.

“One more…” 

Another. They should invest in some lip balm. But he’d kiss Riku even if he just ate garlic and fish.

His words slurring. “Just one more…”

Riku’s confidence finally rose, and his love was practically oozing by that point. Another kiss, and Sora breathed deeply. Letting himself scoot closer, he wrapped an arm around him, placing one last kiss on his forehead, before shutting his own eyes.

Counting Sora’s breath, synchronizing with him. 

The room was silent, and there were no nightmares that night. 


End file.
